


Hot Flashes

by enjoy_my_trash



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossing Timelines, Doomed Timelines, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/pseuds/enjoy_my_trash
Summary: With Raiden destroying Shinnoks amulet, his purified powers are now returned to him. As he slowly starts  gaining control, of course Kronika is here to fuck things up for him. With you by his side, a Demi-God, combined with one of the Elder Gods, (it's not Cetrion) before they had passed in order to help Raiden in his final hours of existence as a glorified God. Yet before Kronika is defeated, Raiden senses another godly presence, and it's inside of you. With no Elder Gods to consult to, Raiden has no choice but to protect you at all costs. Yes, he still combines with Liu Kang, but does not give him his powers to restore The Sands Of Time. However, Revenent Scorpion gets a much nicer ending than what was planned, he kept his promise to his future self and restored the Shriyu Rin, revived his family and lives in the Fire Gardens until the end of his days.
Relationships: Liu Kang/Kitana (Mortal Kombat), Raiden/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. From Start To Finish

**Author's Note:**

> MK11 obviously.  
Yes Kronika is in this I'm sorry.  
It starts off with the NetherRealm army mission of course its gonna be all about Raiden so buckle the fuck up buddies. With some snippets of the other characters but you know, mostly my boi Raiden. Yes, Fujin makes an appearance in the first chapter actually!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinnoks army rises again as 'The Cage Squad' tries to detonate it and defeat Shinnok for good. Only to soon be unsuccessful and with their star commander, Sonya Blade dead, a new commander is to rise. That is until they find out Kronika has been changing their destinies again and blaming everything on Raiden. Fujin finds out you are pregnant.

_ **"** _ _ The Mission That Changed Lives" _

Shinnoks' army rose from the firey pits of the NetherRealm, with Raiden as their diversion for the rest of them to get to the castle, Revenent Lui Kang, and Revenent Kitana are there to hold Raiden back. You have battles of your own, yet you still see Raiden struggle even after years of training.... You've joined his clan shortly after the fall of your own. You knew your clan was no match for a small army of Tarakans. The flesh eaters continue to stand amongst their leader, Baraka. You knew their days of starvation would come and they'd come after you still even after they've destroyed your clan. Your family.

Sure you had no romantic partners, but your parents, Your father was the leader of your clan. He'd tried fighting the great Baraka himself. But to no avail, he failed. Since you were a mortal amongst these other mortals, or should you call them great fighters? Or perhaps even Shaolins? One of them was a God. Who'd trained you along side of Lui Kang. Thanks to hours upon hours of concentrated meditation, you are able to teleport in short distances. 

Eventually after fighting handfuls of the dead, you made it to Raiden. You velcroed yourself against his back, his static held you tight, as he proceeded to annihilate the army of dead with Shinnoks amulet, of course he hurt you with these kinds of powers but you had no choice but to fight through the shocks. That's what Raiden liked about you, you were a fighter at all costs, even after your losses, you still remained calm and determined to make your destiny worth while. You'd always say things like, "My losses are great, but my destiny is greater." of course it was cheesy to most, but it had inspired Scorpion to a point where he was hellbent on avenging his family.

Your body became numb after the few final volts of lightening that had struck down infront of you and Raiden. The shocks were so powerful, you could've sworn your entire body was paralyzed. Once Raiden removed the dark amulet, his eyes turned pale blue again, this time with a hint of guilt in them. 

"Y/N, you know I cannot control the powers that are wielded within this amulet... Why, on this planet did you think it would be a good idea to attach yourself to me?!" the others had returned to Raiden with no luck and the loss of Sonya. Cassie was devastated and tried hiding her emotions from Raiden. But he could always tell when mortals were in distress.

You lied there, electricity scattered along your quivering body, Raiden grimaced and knew instantly that you couldn't move or talk for that matter... He'd picked you up and left without even telling his teammates goodbye, for you were more important.

_ "The Healing Pool" _

He'd teleported your weak body to his place up in the clouds where Fujin had been waiting for him to tell him some grave news. Raiden shook his head and hid his eyes with his rice hat and proceeded to take you to the healing pool. That just so happened to have lotus flowers aligned and floating upon the warm water on either side. He walks into the pool, with Fujin following behind him, of course he could feel his concern for you. 

Raiden gently laid you down within the water, you gasp suddenly feeling great amounts of heat upon every part of your body... You'd open your eyes once your head sunk to the bottom. Your H/C hair floated behind you as you looked up at the two Gods whom were staring back at you with wonder. You looked at them long enough before your eyes started to sting and blur up...you push yourself to be above water and start gasping loudly for this heavenly air to fill your lungs. 

You could move again... Your body no longer felt the tiny shocks they had before, nor its numbness. The pool had healed you. What did you expect? This was a God's palace, anything could happen! Fujin had already got the tea and finger sandwiches ready for you. Well... That and it was tea time... Raiden kept an eye on you while Fujin kept his eyes on both of you. He knew something was going on between you and his older brother and dammit he was gonna find out! 

_ "Secrets" _

"You shouldn't keep hiding things from the Elder Gods Raiden. I know when you've been hiding something, you've been silent ever since you got here, it's tea time so _SPILL IT." _

Raiden shook his head at his much impatient little brother, almost teasing him.... _Almost. _He smirks and takes another long sip of his lavender tea...the smell and taste had rejuvenated every part of his stressed body, slowly of course. He eventually looks up at Fujin and smiles, "Good tea."

Fujin let out a frustrated growl, "JUST TELL ME ALREADY RAIDEN, I swear on the Elders, I won't tell a single soul!" he slams down his tea cup on the tea plate, while he watched Raiden grip his wrist at such a violent course of action. "Was that really necessary? Can't you just ask me nicely? Hmm?" he tilts his head while sticking one of the small sandwiches in his mouth, eagerly beginning to chew it in front of him. 

You look at the two men and frown as you stare down at the cup of green tea they had made you. You slowly start remembering things that had happened between you and Raiden over the years, and yet you still weren't married... '_It's fair enough.' _you thought, remembering the new loss of Johnny's wife. You didn't want that kind of trauma between you and Raiden. Surely Raiden didn't want to see you die, _right? _Being a mortal around two Gods was bad enough. Sometimes you wished you could join them... For now you only listened to their bickering and waited to speak. 

Raiden swallowed his food, and resumed the confliction. "Weren't you going to tell me something before you started accusing me of hiding things from the Elders?" 

Fujin sighed, "It's Kronika, she's brought Shinnok back. But not his army. That is unknown at this time." he watched as Raidens smile turned into a frown. "She'll never be happy with what she recreates...even if I'm no longer included."

"You already know you're the target?" Fujin rose an eyebrow as Raiden nods. "She'd made it very clear. If you listen more closely instead of blocking everything out with your wind storms you'd have a better understanding. The other thing you are wanting to know about me, I'm not going to tell just yet..."

Fujin put his hands on his hips and glared at him, "Don't turn me into a tattle tail mister! Just tell me, I promise I'll keep it between us!" 

You place both of your palms on to either of their chests as if trying to stop them from doing anything else, and calmly say what has been on Raidens mind all day. 

_"I'm pregnant." _


	2. Unbalanced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujin spars with Raiden, you are left to watch in annoyance, all of this for a baby?! D'vorah is sent by Kronika, not only that but younger versions of yourselves start coming along, bringing back even more memories.

_"A Battle Amongst The Heavens: Fujin VS Raiden"_

Fujin let out a battle cry, shoving some weak wind towards Raiden, enough to push him down while he was sitting... "We don't break the rules here Raiden, are you trying to unbalance the elements?!" Raiden rolled his eyes, "I consulted with the Elder Gods before I sinned, they said it was okay, now why can't you do the same?" he stood up and glared at his younger brother, little shockwaves slithered up and down his body.

"I'm not about to argue with you, Thunder God. They told us what to do and what not to do whenever they made us into Godsends in order to protect the realms. In which you still do your job horribly. Leaving the EarthRealm to me after your visions misled you, or perhaps it was you who misled yourself! Your amulet shattered under _your poor decisions _and now you replace it with something you've no idea how to control, so you nearly kill one of your own!"

Raiden bows his head while he listens to all of the mistakes he has made. You were clearly not having this right now. You growled out of frustration, ran up to Fujin and back handed him hard enough that he leaned back a little. He gripped your wrist and glared at you. "All I have to do is lift you 5 feet and drop you down. **That is how weak you are.**" he chuckles darkly, "You don't need anyone to squash you, the ground will do it quicker than my foot." 

After he was done shit talking, he threw you back into the pool, with a loud splash and a grunt of discomfort, Raiden dropped down in front of you, gripping Fujin's shoulders tightly and shocking him hard enough to see his xray. Not activating the amulet just yet, for Hell powers weren't exactly allowed in this part of Heaven. He tossed him up and drop kicked him right in his stomach. Hearing him let out a painful growl, a pulsing shockwave shot out of the palm of his hand as Fujin started falling sideways, his body hit the electricity and sent him flying into a wall. 

Fujin did some circling hand movements to mimic the wind and had sent Raidens blow back at him, causing Raiden to get shocked by his own power. 

Raiden scowled, quickly shaking it off as he zapped him again, only this time Fujin was ready, a ball of carefully tight woven wind strokes had captured the zap that he had sent. "C'mon, give me more!" he was clearly going to create a static storm. Imagine the wind making your hair a static mess. That's what this is, times a hundred. This move is what Fujin calls, Static Vortex. Once activated, the released energy combined with his wind will come rapidly, eventually wrapping around the nearest victim. After all if wind gets hot enough, it will static.... A mini dryer if you want to be really specific. 

Before any further damage is done, you stand in between them. **"ENOUGH." **you throw your tea at Fujin's face in order to make him lose his focus. Raiden quickly sucked in any kind of stray volts and followed you out of the fight. 

_"Time Keeper: Kronika"_

"Raidens mortal house wife hmm? This one has a fear of bugs, so this one shall deliver it~" D'vorah looked over at Kronika for further instructions, once none were made, she'd sent D'vorah by herself to track down the two, of course Raiden knew... He just hid it from you until the time came to do his job of protecting you. 

Kronika smiles into the present vision that was amongst her... "You will die alone Raiden, a fear that not even you know about yourself. Yet you shall find out shortly~" 

_"EarthRealm: Present Day, After Fujin"_

Now walking amongst the realm that was short lived under Raidens rule years ago, Raiden begins to apologize. "I'm sorry, none of that was necessary or for you to see..." he places his hands upon both of your shoulders just to pull you into a strong embrace. You rub your face into his warmth and hold him tight, while hugging you, Raiden sensed another presence and quickly pans around stopping at a certain spot of where you both were. "D'vorah. Show yourself!" 

D'vorah spawned herself in front of the godly being, you screamed and Raiden firmly cups your mouth shut, leaving you a murmuring mess... You hated the sight of bugs, much less a swarm of them. Raiden held his glance at the hive before them, he knew D'vorah meant business... And business is what she shall receive. 

_"Bug Off: Raiden VS D'vorah"_

Raiden sets you off to the side once again as he prepares to burn this particular bug into a crisp with his steaming hot volts of electricity... He chanted a spell and hurled trails of lightening after the now screeching bug, her venomous legs crackling out of her back and so teasingly danced along Raidens backside. 

Raiden hikes his knee into her chin, causing her to grunt and growl in mild discomfort... She then proceeds to try taking a stab into his chest, once she finally penetrates him, she watches him squirm and suffer slowly as she drags the claw further down to his waist, practically tearing open his chest cavity and casting a swarm of her bugs to feast upon his organs resulting in only thirty percent damage, Raiden revives himself from the attack and proceeds to strike her with his lightening in a more powerful blow. 

She yells as he forcefully places the palm of his hand to her chest, (where her heart was of course, nothing perverted...) and strikes a bolt of lightning so strongly that it had striken her insides and caused her heart to explode from within. With that type of fatality, Raiden wins and D'vorah stands down... 

_"Time Reversal: The Rise Of Shinnok, Reprised"_

'Past Raiden' approaches you and congratulates you upon reaching the final tests of his training. You still felt that you weren't ready, that feeling you get when you were in special need of something, something was missing but you didn't know what... 'Past Raiden' frowned upon your uncertainty and quickly asks for you to speak your mind.

"I feel incomplete, unfinished. My final destination is near, I just don't know what it is." you state flatly and bow your head, now feeling 'Past Raiden' lift your chin up and felt his gaze upon you. "You will soon find out. For now, don't fret. I'll turn that frown upside down faster than you can say my name..."

He kisses you, his lips, warm and inviting while yours stay stiff and prominent.... You've been here before, why is it happening again? 


End file.
